Name
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: He won't tell anyone her name. Sandle friendship for now. Chapter Three.
1. Even After The Moment Passed

Song inspiration: Name by Goo Goo Dolls  
Just a little fluffy friendship I dont know. Down own anything. Download the song, Really Worth It!

* * *

He had been thinking about it for a while now, he knew he made her laugh. She was always happy around him, that had to count for something.

But this was it, one last time, he would ask her out and if she said no, then he was moving on. It wasn't fair to him if he kept a childish crush on her. She didn't want him, told him so on numerous occasions and yet, he went to bed thinking about her every morning.

She was the last one here, always was, always working a case that needed one more test done, one more look through in case she missed something. He'd been afraid to this for quite some time, but the truth was, neither of them was getting any younger. He was tired of putting his love life on the back burner while he tried his hardest to make her see him.

He hadn't been far behind her, she walked into the locker room only minutes before him. It was funny how an hour ago, he found his eyes drooping shut and now they were wide awake, not even the slightest indication they had been tired a mere sixty minutes ago.

The swish of the door, was the only sound he heard, the rest of the lab stood quiet waiting for him to get his answer, not really but that's what he would like to think. He rounded the corner ready to speak but stopped short.

Her back was turned to him but he could tell she was crying. The way her shoulders were sagged and her arm brought up to her face to be placed in front of her mouth, covering the sobs that racked her body.

Part of him wanted to find out what was wrong while the other, wanted to find the person who made her cry and beat him to an inch of their life. She was an amazing woman who shouldn't be crying, she should be laughing, earning laugh lines instead of worry ones.

He always knew that it was impolite to ask what was wrong, with her anyways. He played it cool.

"You finally going home?" he kept his tone light and cheery, while inside it was killing him, he vision stayed to the ground as she wiped away the tears, playing oblivious really worked sometimes.

"Ya the Johnson's case needed one more test done on it" she smiled but somehow it looked forced, even for her, it hadn't quite reached her eyes.

"You want to go grab a cup of coffee, talk about it?" this wasn't the date question, this was a concerned friend asking to be let in, to find out all the secrets.

"Talk about what?" she asked confused

"Why you were crying as I walked in" he really didn't feel like doing anything but crawling into bed, but this wasn't about him.

"I wasn't crying" she once again forced her crooked smile but it seemed foreign. A tear slipped down her cheek, calling her a liar.

"Please don't shut me out" he didn't think he could handle it if she did.

"It's nothing really, honest" she moved to grab her coat, turning her attention to the coat.

"If its nothing then why are you crying?" he stepped closer, she turned to him, fresh tears on her face.

"I just don't understand, why he doesn't want me" and there was the reason why nothing had ever worked out between them. She was in love with their boss. He moved closer still until his arms were around her, she resisted at first but soon relaxed bringing her arms to encircle his waist and cry into the crook of his neck.

"I don't have that answer" he smoothed down her hair, as she cried, looking up at the ceiling cursing himself for thinking how good, how right this felt. How right it felt that their bodies fit together like a jigsaw puzzle.

Her cries had calmed a little while ago, but she hadn't moved, dare he say that she liked to be in his arms? She pulled away after that thought, as if she heard him, she dried her eyes and didn't look like she had been crying, the only evidence was the little dampened spot on his shirt.

"Come on" he held out his hand for her to take

"Where?"

"Somewhere I go to think"

"What would you have to think about?"

"You'd be surprised" she took his hand, leading her out they were on their way to his special spot, that no one knew about.


	2. I Wont Tell Them Your Name

**A/N: Yes there is more to this...Chapter 2 is here, there will be another one. Also a sequel to Thanking Bridget and Stay With Me (actually kinda turned into a trilogy - meaning to more stories to come) and Low of course will be updated shortly maybe even within the next few hours got it done. Everytime I hear Name now, I always feel like writing more. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So Greggo who were you with last night?" Greg looked at the two aging CSI's, everyone needed a good vacation, to forget where they worked, what they say day in, day out. Taking a vacation wasn't in the cards, because if he did, he wasn't sure that he would come back. 

"I wasn't with anyone" interrogating suspects had taught him a thing or two about lying, don't look suspicious.

"Then how come Tina and I saw you last night, with a brunette in the car?" he wasn't sure if they were talking about Sara or not, hard to tell with these two.

"She was just a friend"

"A girlfriend?" Nick questioned hopefully, the lab needed some new gossip.

"She's a friend, who's a girl, so ya I guess you could call it that" he took another sip of his now lukewarm coffee.

"What's her name?"

"That buddy boy is not your concern" the coffee had gone cold rather quickly, too quickly in his opinion and stood to dump it down the drain. Setting the mug down on the counter, he turned to face the two.

"Is she hot?" Warrick was the one who asked the question this time,

Greg nodded folding his arms over his chest. She was coming he could see through the walls, she was in with Hodges, she would see him and want to thank him, and they weren't alone. Great.

"Well lucky you man, maybe things will progress" Nick stated. Here she comes.

"Hey Guys" Sara folder in hand walked into the break room, smile plastered on her face. She moved past them to Greg and grabbed his cup filling it with coffee and took a sip, and cringing before she said anything, unaware of Greg's attempt to say it was his cup but closed his mouth.

"You're closer to Greg than we are, do you know about his recent girlfriend?" Nick admitted and asked

"What's she look like?" Sara was smiling into her coffee as she took another sip, always keeping the mug close to her face, and warming her hands at the same time.

"I don't know, brunette, I only saw the back of her head" Warrick claimed

"Brunette? No last time he was dating a blond, so no I don't, who is she Greg?" three sets of eyes focused on him

"I said just a friend, who's name doesn't concern anyone but me" he stole his coffee mug back and took a long sip

"This is mine" he said to her open mouth

"But what if she wants to become more than friends?" Sara asked keeping her face expressions normal, and not one waiting for an answer that could be very life-altering

"Then she would have to be the one to speak up, because it's hard to tell with her, one day she cold, the next complete one-eighty" she took the cup from him and took another sip.

"Maybe she's confused and just needs time but wants to keep the possibility open" Sara stated, glancing at the two, who were still unaware that the conversation had become serious, and about two people in general.

"I don't know and I'm not going to bring it up with her, she wants too fine" he took the coffee mug back and down the contents.

"Been a pleasure but now work calls my name" Greg moved out the line of anyone and headed towards the door.

"Ours too, excuse us Sara" Nick and Warrick made it out he door before Greg, even so he had been the one to start heading there first. He had just conveniently, stopped to ponder the bookcase. He thought she left too, until he heard her voice.

"Thank you"

"You don't have to worry I won't tell them your name" he smiled before walking out the door.


	3. You Could Hide Beside Me

A/N: Yes I know that Jorja is a vegetarian, but I wanted do this, keeping in mind that I'm twisting the characters lives, and will returned them unharmed, without any recollection of what I'm doing to them.

* * *

"When did you start eating meat?" Greg asked his companion who like him sat on the hood of his car, drinks behind them, fries and burgers beside them. Parked in the middle of nowhere at the fence of McCarrin Airport, his special place. From here he could watch the countless planes take off and come in.

"Not that long ago, still don't eat pork though" she took a few fries and popped them into her mouth. Washing them down her chocolate milkshake.

"I still cant believe you who eats no sugar, no meat, watches her calories is beside me mewing down on a burger and fries, and a chocolate milkshake"

"We all have our surprises I guess" she smiled and took another sip.

"That we do" he stared down at his burger suddenly not wanting it. But he took a bite. The moment the food touched his mouth, he was hungry again. They ate in silence for a while until they both finished there meals, garbage taken care of, back in the car. They lay with their backs to the windshield staring up into the sky. Well Sara was, Greg was watching her out of the corner of her eye, she had ketchup on her cheek. He turned and rubbed with his thumb back and forth till it was gone by her mouth. She looked at him, a small smile as her gaze met with his.

"Would it be too forward if I kissed you right now?" he didn't want to miss this moment like he had the other. She shook her head no as her head slid closer.

The kiss was short and sweet, that left him wanting more but he wouldn't push.

"How about we take this one kiss at a time" he trailed a finger down her cheek their breaths mingling together as they stared into each other's eyes. She nodded looking down at his lips. Then back up into his warm eyes. He took that as a hint to kiss her again.

"We should go" she whispered, her breath feather light against his face

"Your right, duty calls" but he couldn't help but wonder, why neither of them moved.

"Why aren't we moving?" he asked a small smile creeping on her face

"I..I don't know" she answered truthfully

"When you find out, can you tell me?" he asked seriously, she nodded

* * *

Half an hour later, the both of them strolled into the break room together talking oblivious to everyone, or so they lead on. They actually planned what they were saying back in the locker room.

"Really I'll have to go there some time" he looked at her nodding his head

"It was worth it I had fun, the entertainment was awesome" she sat down at the end of the table and him beside her, the only available space. Breaking down the conversation, they glanced around the room.

"Hey Guys" Greg stated casually, or so he hoped

"What were you two talking about?" Catherine the ever busy body asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

"A restaurant that Sara went to a few days ago" he left out the part that, he had been with her

"Ya it had a nice Mediterranean theme, the music was nice"

"Really what's it called?" Warrick asked, curiously

"Cha Cha Cha, down near Tropicana"

"I'll have to check it"

"You should I had a really nice time, the company was good too" she smiled, and for once the rest of the night shift was shocked into silence. "What can't I date too?"

"Greg did you know about this?" Nick asked him

"Yes I did" _I was her company _he thought but left it out.

"And you didn't tell us?" Catherine asked disbelievingly, she was usually the first to know about everything.

"Didn't feel that it was important" Greg said lightly

"Jeez first Greg has a mystery date and now Sara, is there anything else you two are hiding?" Nick questioned

Greg shook his head no

"No" Sara answered

"Can we know the names now?" Nick once again asked

"No" Greg answered.

Grissom came in preoccupied and handed out slips without anymore words being said than necessary.

Sara stood up to leave, leaving Greg with the circling vultures

"You know, if I was murdered I don't think I would want you investigating my murder, you might miss something" Greg stood and left the room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Catherine inquired, Grissom stood taking his coffee cup with him

"It means that your not connecting the clues, Warrick what colour did you say Greg's mystery date was?"

"Brown"

"Who's been coming in together for the last little while?" Grissom hated that he really had to spill it out for them.

"Sara and Greg" Catherine answered

"Hmm.." Grissom groaned and walked out the room

"You don't think?" Warrick voiced what everyone was thinking.

"No we would have picked up on something would we not have?" Catherine for the second time stood puzzled

"One way to find out" Nick told them as they made there way to the parking lot. They walked out just in time to see a kiss shared between the two, in the company vehicle before Greg pulled out of the parking lot. Leaving three criminalists with open mouths.

"I cant believe you two didn't know" Catherine was the first one to recover and stated as if she knew what had been going on, and walked in ahead of them.

"You think they saw us?" Sara asked, her hand finding his.

"I'm sure of it"

"I wonder who tipped them off" Sara voiced

"I didn't" Greg said smoothly

"You didn't" Sara asked for reassurance

"All I said was I wouldn't want them to investigate my murder, they might miss something. I did hear Grissom trying to get them to puzzle it together on the way to the locker room"

Sara smiled

"So I did not tell them your name, nor did I say I was with you at Cha Cha Cha but I must know, did you have a fun time?"

"The best" she grinned

"So if they ask, you must keep in mind that I didn't say it"

"I get it, you didn't tell them my name, but I may tell them yours"

"That I'm fine with" he raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it


End file.
